Typical smart lights have limited capabilities focused primarily on basic lighting adjustments, such as changing lighting colors, based on a user's configuration. Furthermore, such smart lights usually can require extensive manual user configuration using applications (e.g. mobile phone apps, computer programs, etc.) that are not intuitive and can involve an undesirable amount of learning on the part of the user.
The above-described description is merely intended to provide a contextual overview relating to lighting devices, and is not intended to be exhaustive.